All I need
by YdenaClass
Summary: 1x19. Siempre será Stefan, pero Damon desearía que fuera precisamente al contrario. Damon&Elena.


**ALL I NEED**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer applied.<strong>

**Pareja: Damon y Elena.**

**Palabras: 932. **

* * *

><p>Cuando la vio descender lentamente a través de aquellas largas escaleras, buscando con una muda mirada de urgencia la presencia de Stefan entre todas aquellas personas, Damon lo supo.<p>

No supo que estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de la novia de su hermano, pues eso ya lo sabía. Fue sencillamente consciente de que no sería capaz de dejarla sola a su suerte. Bailaría con ella.

No le apetecía bailar, tampoco estar en aquella insulsa fiesta. Le apetecía salir en busca de alguna chica inocente a la cual manipular a su antojo, beber litros y litros de sangre humana hasta saciar su sed, joder la existencia a los demás…quería ser malo. No, de hecho lo era.

Era un vampiro malvado sin corazón. Un psicótico capaz de morder y matar a gente compulsivamente—en palabras de Elena—. Un _cerdo _que había decidido mucho tiempo atrás dejar la humanidad aparcada en un rincón. Había optado por dejar de sentir.

No obstante allí estaba ella. Idéntica a Katherine por fuera, radicalmente distinta a ésta por dentro. Testaruda y _con carácter_. La mujer que le había hecho sentir de nuevo sin proponérselo siquiera; y reiteradamente la mujer de su hermano. Otra vez.

Damon se apresuró en ocupar el lugar de Stefan acudiendo junto a los pies de la escalera. Bailaría, fingiría que no ocurría nada y que simplemente todo se reducía a Damon, el hermano malo de Stefan, aquel capaz de morder y matar a gente compulsivamente supliendo la ausencia de su hermano y Elena, y no a Damon, el hermano malo de Stefan, aquel capaz de morder y matar pero también de amar a la mujer de su hermano con locura y Elena. Nadie tenía por qué saber que lo que movía sus actos en aquella ocasión no era la diversión, el lucro, la perfidia o cualquier otro aspecto propio del vampiro cínico y arrogante que era.

Lo hacía desinteresadamente, por ella. Únicamente por Elena Gilbert.

—¿Dónde está Stefan?—preguntó Elena mientras tomaba la mano que Damon le ofrecía, aceptando su invitación a bailar.

Damon se limitó a responder un escueto e irónico "no sé" mientras conducía con pasos elegantes a la joven Gilbert hacia el exterior. El tiempo era perfecto, la música idónea y la situación irrepetible. Aún así el mayor de los hermanos Salvatore no dejaba de sentirse un mero sustituto de aquel que no estaba, del bueno y generoso de Stefan. El mejor de los dos y el que sin duda merecía el amor de la protagonista.

Escuchó sin querer, lo que en él venía siendo queriendo, como Jenna preguntaba a Alaric lo caustico de la situación, la causa de que Stefan no estuviera allí junto a su novia cumpliendo con un deber que en teoría le correspondía y su hermano mayor ejerciendo dicho papel. Un indicio de sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios. Sí, Damon podía ser el sustituto de Stefan en ese baile, Damon podía ser eternamente el segundo plato, el que está ahí pero todas no prefieren porque siempre será Stefan.

Sin embargo aquella oportunidad era suya. Stefan podía tener a Elena a su lado todos los días pero en ese instante, en ese mágico momento era de él, y solo de él. Aquel baile era única y exclusivamente de ellos dos, de ambos.

Las palmas de sus manos se rozaban pero no llegaban a tocarse; una especie de reconocimiento y tradición similar a una caricia. Sus miradas igualmente se retaban en un voraz y peligroso desafío. Elena se sentía fascinada por aquellos ojos tan azules y claros que no parecían reales, consciente entonces de que aquel con quien estaba bailando no era un vampiro psicótico e impulsivo al que la imprudencia dominara, sino simplemente un hombre precioso de hechizantes ojos azules que parecía dispuesto a confiar en ella y en dar su vida a costa de la suya.

Damon no podía evitar quererla a sabiendas de que estaba mal y de que no debería sentir todo aquello por Elena, consciente de que terminaría sufriendo. No importaba, nada de todo aquello importaba cuando podía tenerla como la estaba teniendo entonces: sus manos entre las suyas, su mirada engarzada en la de él, sus almas unidas en una conexión indescifrable; no cuando podía bailar con ella como en aquel momento sintiendo que la sombra de Stefan no se interponía entre uno y otro.

A pesar de que después dicho baile finalizase y lo único que quedará del mismo fueran más que recuerdos.

"_Porque siempre será Stefan, pero Damon desearía que fuera precisamente al contrario"._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora: Es mi primer fic en este fandom. No sé como habrá quedado pero espero que medianamente decente. <strong>

**Gracias por la lectura.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
